Charles and Erik: First Encounter
by reniRCx
Summary: A tag or extension on their first meeting, XMFC universe. They still don't quite know what to think of each other, but they're partners from the beginning.


**A/N: This is the first Cherik story I've actually had the tenacity to finish (there are about eight unfinished ones hiding in notebooks and on my computer) and I'm not going to bore you with any more of my thoughts so enjoy. **

Charles could feel his body shaking as hands pulled him out of the water. For the first few minutes, he gave over both his mind and body to chaos from the added strain of hypothermia to the slew of panicked minds around him. Gradually he came back, sealing off his own thoughts as he usually did and becoming aware of a warm blanket wrapped around his wet, fully clothed form. He focused his vision to see Moira's concerned face in front of him, adjusting the blankets covering him.

Charles was almost ashamed when he finally remembered Erik; that had taken far too long. Tentatively, Charles reached out with his mind and found the fresh, achingly familiar consciousness that belonged to Erik Lensherr. Anger, fear, and self-loathing were all vying for dominance inside him, and Charles, summoning the physical effort to turn around saw that he was still dripping wet and clothed in only his wetsuit against the chilly night air.

Charles picked up a few towels from a pile in a bin (they must be plentiful on boats, was the only inference his highly educated mind was able to come up with) and walked over to silently hand them to Erik.

"Thank you," the taller man said softly, taking them and using the pile to wipe his face and hair.

"Come with me," Charles ordered, too exhausted for verbal niceties. Erik followed silently to a small, abandoned sitting area; the large ship had several of them. It was surprisingly well-lit, had no windows, and was quite a bit warmer than the deck.

Charles started to strip off his still-dripping clothes, drying his skin off with some of the spare towels he'd nabbed as he did so. Multitasking, he mentally reached out to a crew member he had been making friendly conversation with earlier, and planted a suggestion in her head to bring them some spare clothes and more towels. Charles really wanted some tea as well, but figured that would be too much hassle.

The two men undressed and dried off in strained silence. Charles took the items he had requested from the crew member when she came down, and she walked away looking puzzled.

"You…?" a low voice growled from behind him. Charles turned to Erik, who tapped his head instead of turning the rest of the sentence into words.

"I did, Charles replied, tossing Erik jeans and a shirt that he was sure wouldn't fit. Better than the wetsuit, he supposed.

A few minutes later they were dryer, slightly warmer (though Charles couldn't help the occasional shudder- the icy water had lowered his core temperature a bit) and sitting on chairs across from each other, playing a mental game of trying not to look at each other at the same time. The atmosphere was weighted with all that needed to be said, but neither man knew where to begin.

Moira found them first, bless her. Charles touched her mind briefly, to learn that the outside deck of the ship was in an uproar of mass hysteria and confusion. Apparently somehow, many members of the crew hadn't been informed of the nature of their mission, namely, the fact that mutants existed. Luckily, most of them didn't even know that the man who had almost stopped a submarine was on their ship this very minute.

Charles sighed. This hastily thrown together mission never had been a good idea, as he had believed from the start.

"Are you alright?" Moira asked as she walked in. Before Charles could even respond, she added "and I'll need to question you, sir, this is government business" directed at Erik.

"I'm…wonderful, Moira, and certainly, but would you mind giving us a few more minutes?" Charles replied.

Moira looked at them, her gaze and decision wavering between her trust of Charles and automatic dislike of Erik due to the glare he was giving her. Luckily, it was Charles that swung things, as she left with an "I'll be back in five" and walked back down the corridor.

Charles finally decided to break ground on the inevitable conversation. "So you've never met another mutant before?" he asked clinically.

"Never," Erik replied, glaring at Charles with the taut alertness that one would attribute to a person being accused of a crime.

"There are dozens out there- maybe hundreds, maybe more. I'll spare you the science, for now, though the mechanics of genetic mutation are _fascinating, _but you are not by any means alone." Charles finally caught Erik's gaze, and for a beat, neither of them looked away.

Moira walked back in right then. "Time's up, important people want to know what happened," she said, inadvertently ending the staring contest as both sets of eyes were directed at her. "I'll need you both to testify, we all need to go to the communications center."

"Brilliant," Charles said, bouncing back into his usual demeanor with a speed and fluidity that surprised even himself. He stood up and followed Moira, Erik following suit silently. "I'd really love to learn more about you," he added casually at Erik, for a moment allowing himself to remember the heavy, intense rush of passion Erik's mind had felt like on his. From only a slight touch, Charles had been able to tell that Erik felt more strongly and more deeply than almost anyone he had encountered. To have all of that at his very fingertips was enthralling, to say the least.

Erik walked into the radio room as directed by Moira and Charles was pulled aside. He didn't see Erik again until late the next night, when he attempted to leave the CIA base.

_What do you know about me?_

_Everything. _Not a lie or a truth, per se, but an acknowledgement of the fact that Erik's mind was like a raging storm to Charles, pulsing with power and emotion. Everything there was to know about Erik lay in front of him, and it was only politeness and common courtesy that prevented him from truly reaching in and making it his.

There would be time for that later.

**A/N: I really hope you see this is I do- cute and fairly useless. Half a conversation and an open invitation for anything to happen. I'm not entirely sure what I think of this myself, but please review! **


End file.
